Marisa Strikes Back- 2 in the Marisa Goode Series
by k drama queen
Summary: Sequel to Meet Marisa Goode. So, it has been a couple of months since the whole Marisa scene and life has gone back to normal. But word is getting around about the newest prisoner. Most people think she is evil, but one person doesn't; Zach. Is her new weak act just a trick, or is it the real deal? Well, read this story to find out! #2 of the Marisa Goode Series!
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so i know it has been a while since i made the first story, but finally, here is the equal. And BTW, read the first book to understand. It's called Meet Marisa Goode. Enjoy**

* * *

Marissa Strikes Back

Chapter 1

Cammie's POV

I was at dinner with my friends. We were laughing and just having fun, like normal girls. But we were talking in Swedish, which isn't that normal. I looked at Zach and he looked distracted. I wasn't totally sure what it was about, but I had an idea. It was about Marissa.

It had been a month since that crazy thing. Marissa was still in a CIA prison, but I think she was moved a week ago. I'm not totally sure. Zach would know. I know he cares about her, since she is his younger sister.

My mom walks over and tells Zach something and he stands up. I give my mom a look, but she justs gives me a look that says it's nothing. But I know that's not the case. Maybe I should use my spy skills. I grin. I have an idea.

Zach's POV

I was thinking about my sister during dinner. Mrs. Morgan and Mr. Solomon tell me about her. She isn't doing well. She never moves or says anything. I told them about how when we were younger my mom messed her up. She thought the CIA was good but my mom beat her and made her think the Circle was good. After they heard that they sent her to a CIA hospital for brainwashed people. I have no idea how that's going.

Mrs. Morgan comes over to me and whispers in my ear, "Zach, I need to talk to you about Marissa". I get up and go to her office. She follows behind me. I sit down at her desk.

"How is she?" I ask as soon as she sits down. She sighs.

"She still isn't talking or doing anything. The doctors at the hospital think it would be good for you to visit her. It could help. You could go tomorrow, since it's the weekend" Mrs. Morgan says and I don't even need to think about my answer.

"Yes, I'll go" I say. Mrs. Morgan smiles.

"I can tell you care a lot about her Zach" she says. I nod.

"Even though she has tried to kill me about fifty times, I love her to death. If something bad happened to her, I would be there, holding her as she cried. I just really want the old Marissa back" I say, trying not to cry. Mrs. Morgan comes over and hugs me. Suddenly I hear a loud cough coming from the vent and I hear someone falling.

I turn and see Cammie fall out of the vent. Mrs. Morgan glares at her and I can feel a lecture coming on for Gallagher Girl.

"Cameron, what are you doing?" Mrs. Morgan exclaims. Cammie just looks to the ground, not looking in the eyes.

"Um, I wanted to know what we were planning to do this weekend." Cammie says.

"Wow, even after years of spy training, you still stink at lying" I say. Mrs. Morgan gives me a look and I shut up.

"Cameron, what I have to discuss with Zach is nothing you need to be concerned of. If it was something you needed to know, you would be in here." Mrs. Morgan says.

"Mom, I don't think it's a good idea for Zach to go see Marissa" Cammie says.

"Cameron, I don't want to hear it. Now, both of you, I believe you should be heading to your rooms. And Zach, I will meet you outside the Grand Hall after breakfast to go" Mrs. Morgan says and both of us leave. When we get a distance away, Cammie stops and glares.

"Why do you want to go see her?" Cammie asks.

"Cammie, she is my sister you know" I tell her.

"She tried to kill you" Cammie says.

"And I almost killed her" I tell her.

"You almost killed her because she works for the Circle" Cammie says. I think about telling her about what my mom did to her, but I don't. I don't want anyone to know about that.

"Look, you just wouldn't understand" I say, turning to go to my room. Cammie stands there and I can tell she isn't pleased. Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so i know it is short, but i am super busy and stressed with everything in my life and I have four other stories that i want to upload so here is the next chapter of Marisa Strikes Back. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Marisa's POV

In her Cell/Room

I had been silent for about a month now. And I must say, it is pretty good. I mean, I don't have to do anything. All I do is just sit there, staring at the wall, plotting my revenge. And i only eat after they leave. They leave the food in my room and I pick at it.

I had been moved once. This place is music nicer. For once, it isn't a prison, it is like a mental place I guess. I belive it was for people who had been brainwashed. i guess Zach had told them about my mother's past. But, of course, I didn't care about that anymore. She had only done it to make sure i made the right choice. But was it right? That was something i questioned at times, but then I knew it was. I usually figured that out after i had my meds my mom gave me. But, here's the thing, it had been a month. And i could only go a little bit without them. And by a little bit, i mean maybe a month at the latest.

But right now, I couldn't think about that. I had to think about the plan. The plan was all that mattered. Now, how to start it. This is the hard part, since i need someone to be able to start it.

Then, I heard the door open and one of the nurses came in. i think her name was Amy. She walked over to my bed and said "Marisa, your brother is coming to visit you tomorrow. Would you like to see him?" she asks me. And all i do sit still. But, my brother's visit is perfect. The way to start my plan.

* * *

Zach's POV

I had just arrived at the place where my sister was. it was a pretty big building. Mrs. Morgan walked inside with me and she checked me in. I had to take a visitor pass and Mrs. Morgan stayed in the lobby. I went to a room where they had to explain the rules of the facility.

Rule #1- Do not be aggressive to any of the patients

Rule #2- Do not harm the patient in anyway.

Rule #3- Do not bring any sharp items into the room

Rule #4- Do not share any info on the patient to anyone

And there were about fifty more, but they were all basically about not hurting her and such. Then, they led me down a long hallway and I had to go through a lot of sercirty checks. Finally, I stopped a steel door with a ton of locks. A nurse opened the door and I walked in.

The room was a good size, it was all white and had bars over the window. There was a small TV and there was a couch and a table. It had a bathroom of to the side. There was a small dresser and a closet. There was a small bookshelf with some books on it. I saw the Narnia books, the Clique books, the Animorphs books, Cinderella Cleaners books and the Camp Confidential series. All her favorites. Then I turned and saw a bed in the corner. And on it, was a girl.

She was my age. She had brown hair and that looked messy, but still perfect. She wasn't looking at me, but i could see her face. It looked plain. She looked so weak. It was like she was hear, but at the same time she wasn't. She was staring into space. She looked very pale. She looked as if she had been through a war and had lost every battle.

"Hey Marisa" I say, walking toward the bed. Well, here goes nothing.


End file.
